A Surprise For Hotch
by izzy95
Summary: What happens when Emily founds out who her boss at the BAU are? Hotch got a pretty nasty suprise a head of him... - Story better than summary. M-rated due to chapter 2. Please, R
1. We Meet Again

**A Suprise For Hotch**

"Mommy got to go now honey. Grandma is going to take care of you." Emily Prentiss looked up at her mother and the ambassador.

"Don't worry Emily. Jaden will be just fine. Why don't you go to. You don't want to be late for your first day at work." The ambassador said.

Emily looked a last time down at her little 6 year old boy, before kissing him goodbye and leaving again.

* * *

She stepped into the office after knocking on the door. A dark haired white man looked up at her from behind the desk. It didn't take her long time to realize who it was. And all the memories of that very same face came back to her mind like it all happened yesterday. And she could see that he felt the same way.

* * *

She knew it was wrong. He was married, and worked for her mother. But he was so damn hot! How could she resist him? He was perfect. His black and soft hair. His smile. The dimples on his face, making her melt every time he smiled at her. The perfect body he had. Muscles forming behind the suit that fit him as it was made for his body only.

She had been flirting with for a while. And he had flirted back. She knew that he liked her, and she felt the same way. She felt this huge desire to be with felt. To feel him. To kiss him and touch him.

It was late. He had been working all day, and was getting tired, but he didn't want to go home. This was one of his last days this place and he wanted to spend the time he had left with Emily.

"Agent Hotchner?" It was ambassador Prentiss. She had just entered his office, and was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"It's getting late, and you still got tomorrow to finish up. Why don't you g home to your wife? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you home."

He thought a second about it. He knew better than to protest. She would eat him alive. "Alright. I'll go home after I've finished this last piece of paper." He made sure to keep his poker face on, in case she didn't believe him.

She nodded suspiciously at him for a second, before turning around and leaving him to himself again.

He sighed. He knew he wasn't going to leave for some time just yet. But what was he going to say to Haley? He promised to come home. Maybe he should just get himself together, and get home, he thought to himself.

He started closing the computer on his desk, but got interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He looked down at his watch. It was 8 pm.

"Come in." he said.

His masked quickly felt hard to the ground, when he saw the woman in front of him. It was Emily. He stood up and walked over to her. He smiled at the sight of her blushed cheeks. She looked so cute when she was shy, he thought.

"Emily!" He said and smiled at her. "Is something wrong?"

She looked shyly down on the floor, before answering him.

"I saw that were the only one left, and was wondering if everything is alright?"

"Yeah. I've just been busy, that's all."

She wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

She couldn't help but smile, when she saw the small grin on his face. He couldn't believe she was concerned about him.

"Sit down." He said guiding her toward the couch.

He sat down next to her. He tried to stay professional but the smell of her was driving him insane!

"It's just…" He started, but didn't know how to finish what he had started. "It's just that I had this fight with my wife, and don't really want to go home." He looked at her a little embarrassed at the raven-haired woman next to him. She just lay her head down on his shoulder. "I see." She said.

"I don't know what to do! I don't want to go home."

He was just about to continue, when she interrupted: "Then don't go home. Stay here. I can get you a sheet and a blanked. You should be safe for the night."

He didn't know how to respond. "What am I going to tell Haley?"

"The truth." She said. "Tell her that you need some time to think. And it's just for one night. Nothing will happen."

She removed her head from him, to look him in the eyes. He strained some hair away from her face, as she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes a brief second. He looked down at her lips. So red and soft. Like a serine's song, luring him into the sin of cheating. It was all too perfect, being all alone with the only woman he wanted to be with, without anyone near them, having the whole night in front of them. He had tried to resist the temptation or so long, but was too tired by it. So he slowly moved closer to her, just to find her doing the same thing. He sighed when his nose past hers. Their lips were less than an inch between each others. They stood still like that in what seemed like forever, until Emily finally braced herself and destroyed the space between them, by pressing her lips onto his.


	2. Where is daddy?

At first Hotch didn't realize what just happened, but found that he didn't care. He just kept kissing her softly. Time stood still, as he decided to deepen the kiss. Tongues invading each other's mouth, things got more intense between the two of them.

Hotch moved his left arm around Emily's waist to keep her closer to him, while the other hand slowly slipped under her blouse, to cup one of her breasts. She quickly removed her shirt to give his more access.

Things got hotter and hotter and soon they were both lying naked on the small couch, Hotch thrusting in and out of Emily.

He kissed her down her neck, hearing her moaning but his movement. His lips kept moving lower and lower, sucking and licking her perfect round breasts, nibbling her nipples.

"Aaron! Don't stop." Was all she could manage to say. Emily was getting close, she could feel that.

Hotch heard her giggle between the moans, and liked it. She was so cute. And right now, she was all his.

Every thought of his wife had been swept away the moment they had kissed, and now there were only them…

* * *

Emily woke up by the sound of someone walking outside. She looked around the room. She wasn't in the bedroom in her apartment anymore, but stood naked in agent Hotchner's office, at her mom's.

"Shit!" she whispered, as she looked around for her clothes. She quickly got dressed, hesitating at the look of the beautiful naked man lying in front of her, but ran unseen out of the house and to her car.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap." She whispered to herself as she drove away.

She had just slept with a married man, _in_ his office, where he worked for _mother_! And apart from that, they had been so busy in each other, that both of them had forgotten protection. She could be pregnant with his baby, and not even realizing it. And including that, this was his last day here, and she may never see him again. Just the thought of that was enough to make her heart break. She may not want to realize it, but she had fallen in love with this man. How could it get anymore worse than that?

All those thoughts kept ruing through her head, as she made her way inside her own apartment, locking the door shut behind her.

_This wasn't the way I wanted it. I want him to be with me… Not having to run away from him because of my mother, and his wife. I can't believe I kissed him! I can't believe it! Why is this so hard? Get yourself together Emily you nitwit! _She thought.

Days went by, and she never heard from him again.

Weeks went by and still nothing.

Maybe he didn't have any feelings for her after all. Maybe it was no more than a one night stand, to forget about his wife. But it couldn't be! Could it?

It was all her fault. She should have told him. But she didn't, and now he was gone, and not coming back.

See, it had been more than just a one night stand for her. She was pregnant with his little baby, and didn't know what to do, or how to raise a child on her own as a single mother. And what was she suppose to say, when the kid asked about the father? "Sorry honey, you father and I made out one time and I never saw him again. You are actually just one big mistake that I didn't want to have." Like she could say that.

She felt so guilty, but there was nothing to do. And she sure didn't let anyone take the child away from her. It was all she had, and she just wanted it to have a good life. Even if it meant a life without a father.

* * *

But now she was once again standing in front of him.

It was like seeing a ghost from the past, haunting her. And she didn't know what to do.

So she just stayed professional, and welcomed herself, like nothing ever happened between them. And for one second it seemed to work.

Until he was all over her, questing her, not wanting to be near her at all anymore. She tried to just smile and answer his questions, but she couldn't help but to feel her heart breaking once more, as she looked at the anger in his eyes, and thought about the little boy sitting at home, waiting for her mother.

She almost felt relieved when a blonde woman a bit younger than her, interrupted them, and dragged him out, leaving her alone.

She waited and waited for him to come back, but he didn't. On one hand she was worried about her little Jaden at home, but on the second hand this gave her some time to come up with a respond for him, to show that she was ready for this. That it wasn't her mother who had gotten her into the BAU, but her skills as a trained profiler.

And it worked. He decided to give her a chance. She was finally with a job, so she had the money to raise her little son waiting for her at home.

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret it." And with those words, she drove home.

Jaden was still up when she got home, even though ambassador Prentiss had tried to get him to sleep. He was a very independent boy, and sometime had a hard time listening to people, when he wanted to do something else. He was very stubborn in that way. But if he trusted you enough, he would be a very loyal boy. In some way, that reminded her of his father.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she was attacked by the hug of the little boy.

"Mommy!" he yelled.

Emily was taken by surprise at first, but lifted him up in her arms and hugging him tight.

"Hey buddy! Did you have a good time with grandma here?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but she told me to go to bed, and I didn't want to, so I sneaked out of bed again. I know I'm 'pose to do what she says, but I wanted to wait for you to come home mommy! I can't sleep without you kissing me goodnight." Jaden said and looked with big puppy eyes at his mommy.

Elizabeth Prentiss rolled her eyes in frustration.

"It's okay Jaden. I'm sure grandma will forgive you. Just remember to do whatever she says from now on. Do think you can do that for me?"

Jaden nodded and started to giggle when she poked his nose with her fingertip.

"Now go get ready, and I'll come and kiss you goodnight in just a second." She said placing the boy on the ground again. She couldn't help but to smile when she saw him running as fast as he could.

She then turned her attention back at her own mother standing in front of her with crossed arms, also smiling slightly.

"Thank you, mother." Emily said smiling at the woman in front of her.

"Anytime." Was the only word in reply.

"I hope he didn't give you too many problems. I know he can be a bit stubborn from time to time."

"He is indeed a challenge sometime, but he is a sweat kid. Too bad his hasn't got any father." Her expression went from sweat and warm, to sharp and slight disgussed by Emily choise to rais her child on her own and not even telling the father that he exicted.

"Mother, we have already talked about this before."

"I know, I know. I just want the best for him. Maybe you should reconsider to reconnect with the father. It could turn out to be a good thing."

"Mother, it's getting late and I'm really tired. Maybe you should go home. Thank you very much for taking care of Jaden today. It means a lot to me." Emily said, closing the subject once again.

"Alright, as you wish." The ambassador said, moving towards the door.

After she had left, Emily went to Jaden's room down the hallway.

"Goodnight honey." She said, kissing his forehead lightly and brushing his black hair.

But before she could turn off the light, she was interrupted by the sweetness of the little insecure voice.

"Mommy?" Jaden said.

"Yes sweetie?" Emily moved back into the room, and sat down on the bedside.

"I heard you and grandma talk about my daddy before." He started.

"Oh." _Damn! _Emily thought.

"Mommy, where is my daddy?" the little voice asked. Emily looked down at her little boy's puppy eyes, and didn't know how to respond.


	3. Meet Jaden

The first couple of weeks on the new job were the hardest for Emily.

The profiling part was easy, but she was still the new kid. She didn't know what the other thought of her, and they were already a team. It made her feel insecure about her place as a part of them. And all the things with Reid. She didn't get it. At first, he had been the nicest one with her. Always welcoming her, but after he had been adducted, it was like he shut down completely towards her. And Hotch. She still had some feelings for him, but it was like he didn't even want to speak to her. He was like this whole new person. And it scared her a bit. A part of her wanted him to be a bigger part of her life. Not only because she was starting to feel a strange attraction towards him, but after all, he was the father of her child, and she couldn't deny that. Now she was just waiting till she thought the team was ready to meet him, and after that she would know whether or not it was for the best to revile to truth. But Hotch didn't seem to like her at all. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea.

_Why is she doing this to me? _Hotch was sitting alone in his office late at night thinking about Emily. _I thought I should never see her again. I tried so many times to track her down, but never succeed. I thought I lost her… And now she's back, pretending that nothing ever happened! It's driving me insane! Why can't I stop thinking about her? It's almost 7 years ago. But that beautiful smile of hers. Those curves. Her laughter. I wonder if she knows what she's doing to me?_

As time passed, Emily felt more and more like a part of the time. Her, Garcia and JJ were becoming good friends, and she had a good chat with Morgan. And Reid finally seemed to accept her again, and she finally felt home.

* * *

Emily was sitting at her desk. It was the 3 month at the BAU and they hadn't had a case in a long time.

She hated paperwork, but there were nothing else. Jaden was at school. He had started at couple of weeks ago, and he was really excited about it. And all teachers had told Emily what a nice kid he was. A little leader in the class, always helping out the weak ones, when somebody picked out on them. Everyone had respect for him, and he had a lot of friends. But not everyone liked that, and sometimes he ended up coming home with a black eye, after having been in a fight. At first, Emily thought it was normal for a kid at his age to fight a bit with the others, but she was getting concerned.

Just as Emily was about to reach a new file, she heard an implacable known voice.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for Agent Prentiss."

"She is right over there." It was JJ the woman asked. She pointed over at my desk.

"Thank you."

I turned around to find Jaden, holding his teachers hand.

"Jaden?" Emily quickly got up, when she saw the bandage around his black hair.

"Wait, you know this kid?" It was Morgan.

"Yeah, he's my-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was attacked by the kid as Morgan called him.

"Mommy!" he yelled, and every eye in the room turned onto her.

"Wait a sec. Hold on. He's _your _boy? You never told me you had a _child_?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Emily looked up at Morgan; as she sat down to hug the little boy, attached to her legs.

"Hey body! What's up? What happened to your head? Jaden Prentiss, have you been in a fight again young man? You know you're not supposed to do that! I thought we'd talked about it!" She tried to keep her voice as soft as possible, not wanting to yell at him in front of her team.

"I'm sorry mommy… But he hit me first, and I had to do something!" Jaden almost strangulated her in his hug, letting her know how sorry he was. She couldn't help but to love that boy. He was so cute! Even Derek smiled at the sight.

Emily got back up.

"I'll be right back; I just have to take care of this." She told Morgan, letting her, Jaden and the teachers away from the others to have some privacy.

"Just take your time, baby girl!" Morgan yelled after her. Emily turned around and showed her tongue at him. From his seat, Derek heard Jaden ask her, why he was calling her baby girl? He couldn't help but to smile at that.

As they left the room Hotch almost ran down to Derek. He had seen it all, and had to know what was going on.

"Was that-?" he was about to ask if it was _her_ child, but got interrupted by a "Yep.", from Morgan.

"Wait, that means-?" Before he could say anymore he was ones again interrupted by a "Yep.", from Morgan.

Hotch looked a bit surprised where Emily had left, but went back to his office after some time.

When Emily got back to her desk, the teacher had left and Jaden was standing next to Emily, holding the agents hand.

Derek looked questioning at her.

She rolled her eyes once before answering him:

"Jaden got into a fight at school. He felt down from the tree he was hiding in, and got a small hole in his head. He has to relax for some days. Unfortunately I got no place where he can stay. I have to keep him with me for the rest of the day. I promise he won't do any harm. He's normally a very nice kid." She said.

"Hey, you don't have to explain. Of course he can stay. And I'm sure that there's plenty of room down at Garcia's if his father can't take him." Derek said.

Emily put her hands on each side of Jaden ears as she whispered:

"Please don't mention his father. He doesn't even know I have Jaden, and I don't want Jaden to get hurt. We don't speak of him at home."

Derek made an 'ouch'-grimace and nodded, so she could remove her hands from the child's ears.

"Thank you." She said. Jaden looked curiously at the two adults, but kept quiet.

Emily got down on her knees.

"Jaden, this is agent Derek Morgan. He's one of my colleagues. Can you say hello to him?"

Jaden stayed shyly behind his mother.

"Hello Mr. Agent. My name is Jaden and I'm 6 years old."

"Hello Jaden. Nice to meet you." Derek shook hands with the little black haired pale boy. "I'm agent Morgan, but you can just call me Derek."

"Okay, Mr. Derek." Jaden walked next to his mom, and smiled shyly at the big black agent. You could his small dimples. Derek laughed a little at his comment.

"It's a very polite boy you got there 'agent Prentiss'." He said. Emily smiled proudly. It was just like his father.

"Do you need anything honey? Some water maybe? I need us to go see a friend of mine. Her name is Penelope Garcia, and she's a very sweat woman, and I'm sure she'll love you." Emily told Jaden as she lifted him up in her arm, and let his rest on her hip. He cuddled himself into her neck, as she went on.

Reid, who had heard their conversation stood behind Morgan.

"Was that-?"

"Yep." Morgan interrupted, already knowing his question.

"Wait, that means-?"

"Yep." Morgan interrupted once more, as Reid sat down.

"Wow…" he said completely stunned.

"I know." Morgan just simply answered.

* * *

Emily put Jaden back on the ground to press the elevator button, when she ran into JJ.

When JJ looked down at the little boy, she whispered to Emily:

"Em, do you know that kid? Maybe you should watch out. He looks like a bully with the black eye, the bandage and everything."

Emily couldn't help but to smile. This was _way_ too funny. She was going to take advantage of this.

"Hey JJ. Yeah, you can say I know him. And don't worry; he's a really great kid. Just got in some troubles. I'm taking him down to Garcia."

"I'm heading the same way. Why don't I follow you two down?" the blonde said.

"Hey, Jaden, I want you to meet JJ. She also works here." Emily tried to push him a bit closer to JJ, but he hid behind his mother's legs.

"Hello Miss J. I'm Jaden, and I'm 6 years old." The little boy reached out his hand a bit shyly, and JJ quickly shook it.

"Hello Jaden. It's very nice to see you." JJ smiled at the little punk in front of her.

Before any of them could say anything, the doors to the elevator opened, and the stepped inside.

They kept quiet the whole ride down.

When the doors finally opened once again, silence felt the hallway, as they all three headed the same way. JJ was afraid to interrupt when the little boy was still there. He looked so cute with his black hair and brown eyes, and everything. He almost reminded her of… Hotch? JJ looked down. No, it couldn't be, could it? No. Hotch only had Jack, JJ was sure of that. He would have told him if it had been otherwise. This was all _way _too strange for her. And what was a kid even doing at the BAU? Where were his parents? But he didn't seem to mind. He hadn't even asked after them. JJ was about to leave them at Garcia's, when she heard something very strange, and thought she had something in her ears. Emily had just knocked on the door, when Jaden said:

"I don't like this place mommy. It's creepy. Why can't we just go home?"

Wait, what? Had he just called Emily mommy, or had JJ lost her mind completely by now?

"It'll just take a second sweetie." Emily said.

But before Garcia could answer the door, Emily was attacked by JJ.

"Mommy!" Jaden yelled out loud, when Emily was literally dragged away from him.

"It's okay Jaden. Just stay there, I'm okay, I'll just have to speak to aunt JJ for a sec!" Emily yelled back at him, not too loud, but making sure Jaden could still hear her.

But before he could response, the door in front of him opened. A bit tubby blonde woman with square glasses opened the door. Jaden thought she looked a bit weird and scary, but didn't say anything.

Garcia looked around, but couldn't see anyone in the dark of the hallway.

"Hey, can I help you with something sweetie? Where's your mommy?" Garcia asked.

"I'm not 'pose to talk to strangers Miss." His back was rank and his hands was folded on his back, proud that he had the courage to stand up against a grown up.

"Well that's sounds fairly fair." She smiled and thought for a second about what to do now. "But what if I tell you who I am and you tell me who you are. Then we wouldn't be strangers anymore, right?"

Jaden squeezed his eyes, thinking, before he nodded.

"Well, that's a good start. My name is Penelope Garcia, and I work here at the BAU. Now, your turn."

"Hello Miss Garci, my name is Jaden, and my mommy said we should go down to talk to you."

"Well your last name couldn't by any chance be Hotchner, could it?" Garcia had seen the similarities from the start, but couldn't get it right.

"No ma'am." Jaden tried to be as polite as possible.

"Well, then why don't you tell me where your mommy is?" Garcia asked, inviting him to sit down in the room.

"Mommy is out talking to Miss J. She said she'd be right back."

"Wait, you mean JJ? Who _is _your mother?" Garcia was starting to form a picture.

"My mommy's name is Emily. Emily Prentiss, just like me." He told her very proudly.

* * *

Down the hallway, JJ was interrogating Emily.

"Do you have a son?" JJ was completely shocked!

"Calm down, JJ! Yes, I have a little boy. I didn't tell any of you because I didn't think it would be such big of a deal! I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you."

"Wow! I can't believe you would keep such big of a secret! And for me? One of your best friends? Wow…"

Emily wasn't sure about what to say.

"Alright. Why don't I make it up to you, huh? You can ask me anything, and I'll swear to tell you the truth!"

"How old is he?" JJ wasn't going to let this pass.

"6 years old."

"Are you married to his father and not telling us?"

"No."

"Who is the father anyway?"

Emily frowned. JJ hit a nerve asking that very question. She stumbled a bit over the words before finally answering:

"Fine… A promise is a promise. But you have to promise to _never_ tell a single soul about this!"

JJ nodded confused. "Alright, I swear…" she said.

"Okay." Emily hesitated for a moment before continuing. "For 7 years ago Hotch worked for my mother…"

Emily was just about to continue, when JJ interrupted her. She didn't need to be a profiler to see what it was.

"No, no, no, no! Please tell it's not true! Is that why-? No, no, no, no, no… It can't be! Please tell me it's not true Emily!" JJ freaked out completely.

Emily just simply nodded, answering all the blonde's questions.

"Oh God Emily! Does he even know?"

"No… It was just one night, and he never contacted me again, so I thought it was best that way." Emily's eyes started to tear up. "He was working for my mother for God sake! And he had a wife at home… I couldn't tell him, but I wanted to keep Jaden. My own little baby boy! Fuck, JJ, what am I going to do? I don't want Jaden to grow up without a father, but if I tell him, I could get fired!" By now, Emily had started crying. JJ took her into a hug, telling her to let it all out, and that everything was going to be alright. That's when Emily got a text from Hotch, telling her to meet him in his office.

"It's alright Em. Just go ahead, I'll talk to Jaden and Garcia. I'm sure she'll help you." JJ wiped away the tears on Emily's face, using her thumb.

"Thank you JJ. And don't tell anyone about Hotch being the father. I don't want Jaden to know it just yet. I have to be sure that Hotch doesn't freak out completely, not wanting to have anything to do with him."

"Okay. I'll promise not to tell a soul. Why don't you go now?"

Emily took a deep breath before heading back up in the elevator.


	4. Surprise, surprise

Emily knocked on the door, and waited for Hotch to answer.

"Come in." On those words, she stepped inside. Hotch was sitting behind desk, staring at her with the same completely emotionless expression as always.

Emily closed the door behind her, and stepped up in front of him, in the middle of the office.

Looking into his dark eyes, she almost started crying again, but kept it bottled up.

"You wanted to see to me sir?" Emily tried to smile, but quickly gave up.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about your boy. You never told me you had a son?" She didn't know how to read his face.

"No sir. I never told anyone on the team." Tears filled her eyes. Why couldn't she read him?

"Agent Prentiss, you realize that those information's are important to you point of view on the case."

One tear fell down her left cheek, but Emily quickly brushed it away.

In a tearful voice she answered: "Yes sir."

When Hotch saw that, he rushed up from his seat, and laid a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Emily? Why don't we sit down on the couch and you can tell me about him"

Emily nodded, and let him lead her to the couch behind them. As they sat down, Emily relaxed a bit more.

"Why don't you start by telling me his name?" Hotch said.

"Jaden Prentiss." Emily looked Hotch nervously in the eyes.

"That's a nice name. I always thought I would name my boy that, but Haley didn't like it."

Emily smiled and let out a breath. "I know…"

Hotch smiled. She was the only one he ever told. But that was 7 years ago. He didn't thought she would remember.

"How old is Jaden?" Hotch asked. Emily couldn't help but to get all whimpering again.

With tearful eyes she looked up at him, giving him a sad smile. "He's 6 years old."

Hotch looked a little confused at Emily at first, when he suddenly realized everything. "Oh God." He whispered, turning his face away for a brief second, before taking his arm around her, holding her tight into his body, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I know…" Emily whimpered pitifully. "Why don't you tell me a bit about him?" Hotch asked. If this was his child, he could at least try and learn something about him.

"He's a shy boy, but extremely polite and aware of rules and what to do or what not to do. He's very stubborn and does 'what his tummy tells him'. But once he trusts you, he'll stay loyal all the way. Like you. And like me, he has always been a very independent boy. It sometimes scares me a bit. I want him to know that he can always tell me anything and that I'll always love him no matter what. But I know that he's aware of that. And that makes me feel safe."

Hotch smiled. "Well in my opinion he sounds like a great kid."

They stayed quiet for a time. Until Hotch broke the silence by a question.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? It would have changed everything!" Hotch tried.

"I thought…" Emily stopped for a brief second. "I thought I didn't mean anything to you. I thought I was just a one night stand, to forget about the fight with your wife. You never called me after that. I thought that you didn't like me…"

Hotch sighed in relief. She liked him, but was just too insecure. "Of course I liked you. None of it had anything to do me and Haley fighting. I… I liked you. Really much, Emily. And I couldn't stand looking at you smile to me like that knowing, that you could never be mine. The temptation was way too big. So when you kissed me, I couldn't help it. Your lips on mine, was just too overwhelming. I wanted to kiss you, feel you. I wanted to touch you, make you scream my name. I wanted to be with you in my arms forever. I _did_ try to call you. I _did _try to find you. But I couldn't. And you never came back. I know it was a mistake. But I loved it, and I didn't regret it. I'm so sorry that you have you carry the burden of raising a child all by yourself. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." Hotch looked at Emily. It was clearly that he meant every word he said from the deepest in his heart.

Emily didn't say anything. She just tucked herself in his arms, closing her eyes. He lightly kissed her on the top of her head. She smiled. She felt so safe in his arms. It was like time turned 7 years back. No team, no BAU, no Haley, no one but them.

"I like this… Being in your arms. I've missed it… I need you to know something Aaron… I chose this myself. I chose not to tell you. I chose raising Jaden on my own. He's a lovely kid. And I love him with all my heart. It's hard raising a child missing his father. It's like a big part of him is missing. I can handle the job. But I hope and dream that he some day, can have his father. I pray that you someday can be a part of his life. Love him like I do. Look into those sweet brown eyes, and see the same thing that I see." Emily said.

"And what's that?" Hotch asked curious. He

"That's he's _our_ son. Not only mine. That he is a part of our both. A mix of our DNA. A mix of us. A mix that I really love. And one day, just one day that you could look into those sweet eyes, and see the same things, that you see in Jack. 'Cause Jaden is just as much you son as Jack is. Wouldn't you just try? Just try, nothing more. Meet him. Get to know him, catch some ball or something. I don't want any money or anything. We can take care of ourselves. I just wish for him to know you. His father. Wouldn't you just give him a chance?"

He kept quiet for some time. He didn't know what to say. This was all too big of a surprise for him to handle so fast. But he already knew his answer to her question.

"Then, why don't you bring him in to meet his father?" Hotch looked down at her, smiling.

"Really?" Emily smiled in relief. "Thank you!" she said, as softly kissed him on the lips, to show him her appreciation, before leaving to get Jaden.


	5. Secret Revealed

Hotch sat still on the couch, not able to move. Was he dreaming, or had Emily just kissed him? Wow. It was just like he remembered it. She still had the same red, soft and silky lips. She still had that way of making his heart melt in just one second. She was like heaven. But to get to heaven, he had to pay a price. The price of his wife and maybe even his son. He was in a completely dilemma. But he couldn't. He loved his family too much. And he didn't even know if Emily still had the same feelings for him as she had 7 years ago. All he knew, was that he stilled loved her just as much.

* * *

Emily almost ran down to Garcia where she, JJ and Jaden were. She was so exited! Jaden would finally meet his father for the first time. She couldn't be happier.

As soon as she got down to where Garcia was, she ran inside, picked up Jaden and swung the giggling boy around in the air. She hugged so tight, he almost couldn't breathe.

"Hey body! I got some _sweet_ news for you. Daddy is here!"

You could see how the boy eyes immediately lit up like stars. "Daddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, and he would love to meet you!" Emily just kept smiling as she hugged the poor boy senseless.

"_REALLY?_" It wasn't really a question but more of a statement in excitement.

"Yeah, really! Tell you what, why don't you run to the elevator, and I'll come in just a sec.

Jaden nodded enthusiastic and ran as fast as he could, screaming _JUBIIIIII _down the hallway.

"I take the meeting went well." JJ said.

"Yeah, it went more than great! Hotch wants to meet Jaden." Emily happy, she ran over and hugged both of her friends.

"Hey, wow, wow, wow. First of all, why the HELL didn't not tell you had a son?" Garcia was almost angry with Emily. "And second of all, why the HELL didn't you tell me HOTCH was the father? Do you two have some kind of freaky secret affair behind our backs? I can't believe you didn't tell your two best friends! Right JJ?" Garcia tried to pull JJ on her side.

"I'm sorry Garcia. Emily already told me who the father is." JJ tried smiling at Garcia, but quickly saw the expression in her eyes. She was NOT in the mood for smiles right now.

But before Garcia could say anything, JJ took over, turning towards Emily. "You know what? Why don't you just go to Jaden? I'm sure he's waiting to meet his father. I'll handle this." The last part she said whispering, pointing toward a grumpy Garcia with her thumb.

Emily simply formed the word 'Thanks' with her mouth, as she tiptoed off.

A very happy Jaden was almost jumping in front of the elevator like JJ said.

* * *

Jaden was holding his mother's hand, standing in front of the office.

"Is this were my daddy lives?" Jaden asked a little confused on the door. Emily couldn't help but to laugh as she got down on her knees.

"Of course not honey. Daddy lives in an apartment just like us." She gentle took her hand in his and swung it back and forward.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? We can wait as long as you want to." Emily said a little concerned.

"No, it's okay mommy. You don't have to worry; I really want to meet him." Jaden smiled to calm his mom down a bit. Emily smiled at him. He was so cute when he tried to take care of her.

"Alright." Emily said, raising herself to her feet again. "Let's do this."

Emily formed her right hand as a fist, as she softly knocked on the door, not hurrying. When Hotch told them to come in, Emily slowly opened the door, looking down at Jaden. As she reached down her hand, he looked back up at her, taking the hand and tucking it tightly, they moved forward into the room.

Jaden was holding tightly at Emily's right leg, hiding behind it. It was all a bit scary.

He looked with big puppy eyes up at Hotch, who were smiling down at the little boy, not knowing what to do, or how to react.

"Are you my daddy?" Jaden took a step forward, away from his mother. He was very careful, not knowing who the man in front of him was.

"Yes son. Yes I am." Hotch smiled down at the boy. And the second those words hit Jaden's ear, you could see the boy's eyes light up.

"Daddy!" Jaden yelled smiling big and brightly, running to Hotch, hugging his legs. Hotch lifted the boy, swinging him around in the air. JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Reid were standing in the bullpen watching their shadows through the curtains. All of their eyes were filled with tears of happiness. Seeing that little family being created in front of them. It affects you, and makes you wonder. Garcia laid her head on Morgan's shoulder, crying. They saw how Hotch took that little tiny boy up in his arms, and heard him laugh through the door. Emily got over and joined them. They all looked so happy. Hotch got himself a son, Emily got a father for her child and Jaden… Jaden got the biggest thing… A family... And a father caring for him. His biggest wish ever had come true.


	6. The Goodnight Fight

That night when little Jaden went to bed, his mother came to kiss him goodnight.

"Hey honey. Did you have a good day today?" Emily smiled, kneeling next to the bed.

"Yeah. It was really great. I could even get to see daddy's gun. Did you see it to mommy? It was really big and cool."

"Yes it was. But remember he only uses it to catch bad guys. It's not a toy."

Emily tinkled him under the neck and heard him giggle and laugh in the touch.

"I know mommy." He said, still giggling a bit.

"Alright, time to go to bed honey. No more tickling." Emily smiled down at her boy.

"Kay, mommy. Night." Jaden said yawning.

"Goodnight body. Sleep tight. Sweet dreams." Emily kissed Jaden on the forehead. She fiddled a bit with his hair, watching him slowly closing his eyes, before she stepped out of the room with a smile on her lips and a warm happy feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Emily was sitting on the couch. She had her elbow on the armrest, resting her head in her open palm, holding the book she was reading in the other.

'As Tempe digs in the cold, damp pit, the soil begins to yield ash and cinders. Its color changes from mahogany to graveyard black. Her trowel touches something hard. The bone of a child no more than two years old.' It was a crime novel than Garcia had given her. It was called Grave Secrets and was written by a forensic anthropologist named Kathy Reichs. Emily had never heard of her before, but she seemed to be very successful.

Emily was just about a very dramatic point of the investigation, when she was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. She looked down her watch. It was about 9 pm. Who the heck could it be this late? It wasn't like she was actually expecting somebody or anything like that. And she hadn't been seeing anyone for quite some time. It was always difficult dating, with Jaden and everything. And she _was_ in fact an ambassador's daughter _and_ an agent working for the BAU. It wasn't always that easy finding a guy daring to go out with a woman like her. Sighing tiredly, Emily went to the front door of the apartment and opened it. She took a step back, when she saw who it was.

"Hello Emily." The normally dark in-control male voice, sounded almost relieved that she opened the door to him.

"Hotch? What are you doing here? Did I miss something at work?" She was clearly confused by his appearance.

"No, not at all. I just came by to talk to you. Is Jaden asleep? Can I come in?" He asked.

Emily suddenly realized that she was still blocking the door. "Oh, um of course! Come in, Hotch. Jaden has already been put to sleep."

Emily smiled as she slipped aside, letting the black haired man come in.

* * *

Emily and Hotch was sitting next to each other on Emily's small couch both holding a cup of coffee in their hands.

"So… What did you wanted to talk to me about?" Emily broke the silence.

"It's funny… You want to talk to someone about a big thing. You go all the day, thinking about all the things you want to say to the person down to details. But when you're finally sitting next the person, you suddenly forget everything and you just sit there, feeling like a jackass." Hotch laughed a bit, to hide his raising pulse.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning?" Emily tried, smiling lightly.

"_You _kissed _me!_ I've never asked for _any_ of this." He was angry.

"Why I'm sorry to say, _Hotch_, but you were the one kissing my back!" Emily felt her own anger rising. How could he do that?

"Yeah, but I never asked for a child! At least you could have _told_ me! The only thing _I_ wanted was to forget about the fight with my _wife_!"

"Oh yeah, that's why you were _banging_ _**me**_ _all night_ and not her? Do you really think _I_ wanted _any_ of this?"

"Yes, I actually _do_! You could have aborted him, or put him up to abortion!"

Emily felt her eyes and heart burning. One thing was to come into her apartment and attack, another thing was attacking her child. She was furious!

"I love that boy with _all_ my heart! I _**NEVER,**_ and I mean _**NEVER**_ regretted keeping him!" Emily got up and raised her voice even more, tears running down her face.

"_**HOW **__**DARE**__** YOU COME TO **__**MY**__** PLACE, CALLING **__**MY**__** SON A **__**WHORE CHILD**__**!**_**?"**

Emily cried. "This whole thing was a _bad_ idea. I thought you liked me. That's why you kissed me back… I thought you liked Jaden. I thought we could be happy. As a family. But I can see that I was wrong. You're just as big of an asshole as all the others. I think you should go home Aaron. You don't belong here. And don't come back. I don't want you any near Jaden again." Emily was calm, speaking low but with a powerful voice, still crying. After looking at Hotch for a second, she turned around, running up at the stairs. Hotch heard her ran as she was sobbing her heart out. Hotch kept sitting down, not knowing what to do. He never wanted any of this. He was just _so_ angry. But he never wanted to hurt her. Just to tell her how he felt with the whole thing. His whole life was falling apart, just as he thought that things were finally going great between him and Haley.

That's when he heard small steps in the hallway. Turning around to see who it was, he saw a little boy hiding behind the corner. His eyes was red, he was clearly shaking to hold the tears back. You could see the trails on his cheeks, from where the tears had been running down. He had heard someone knocking and got up. He knew he was supposed to be in bed, so he had stayed in his room, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Daddy?" He said with a small voice, a bit scared of the man in front of him.

"Hey body." Hotch smiled at the boy, trying to calm him down, but he didn't buy it. "Why don't you come over here, and we can talk about it?" Hotch offered him the spot next to him.

"No! Mommy doesn't trust you. So I don't trust you either. I only trust mommy. Maybe you should go now Mr. Hotchner." Jaden tried to stay calm, but serious with a powerful voice like he had been taught.

"Alright Jaden." Hotch kept smiling, trying to tell the kid that he wasn't going to hurt him. "I know that you want to protect your mother, and I honestly think that you are a _very_ brave little boy, standing up to a grown man. But I won't hurt your mother. I love her. And I'm not leaving before I've talked to your mother."

Jaden looked very skeptical at the big man, but said:

"I'll give you _one_ chance but if I hear anything, and I mean _anything_, I _will_ call the police." Hotch thought it was a bit cute that a 6 years old was threatening him, but he respected him.

"That sounds fair to me Jaden son." Hotch smiled at his little son. He got up and walked next to Jaden. He cuddled with his black hair a bit, before moving up to Emily's bedroom.

He knocked lightly on the door, not waiting for an answer, before going inside the room. On the big double bed in the middle of the room, was Emily. She was lying on the left side, her face buried in the pillow she was squeezing in her arms. It was clearly that she was still crying. Hotch sat down on the other side of the bed, lying his hand on her back. He could feel her shiver under his touch.

"Emily?" You could hear the concern in his voice.

"Go away." She said under the pillow. She didn't want any company but he wasn't going to leave her like this.

"I'm not leaving before I know that you're okay." He said determined.

"Well, then you're going to call Haley, cause you're not going to leave in quite some time." She snapped turning her face away from him.

"I assure you that won't be a problem. I told her about Jaden and now I'm staying in a hotel till _she_'s going to be okay." Hotch murmured annoyed.

"So that's why you came over, to have yourself _another_ child, like the first time." She turned her face and smiled sarcastically at him, rolling her eyes before returning away from him again, hugging her pillow as hard as she could, still a bit angry.

"Em, I'm so sorry… I really am. I shouldn't have come." Before he could continue Emily said, "You're right, you shouldn't", still turning away. Hotch started to rub her bag gently.

"I was angry.-"

"-Well it sure sounded like that." Emily interrupted ones more,

"But I never meant to take it out on you and Jaden." Hotch tried. And he thought that he was finally hitting a nerve, because suddenly she started whimpering again. Hotch laid down next her, moving up against her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, so he could hold her as close to him as possible. She tried to slip out of his arms, but his grip was too tight. "Sshh… Just lay still Emily. I'm not going anywhere."

"What do you want from me? Can't you see have much you've hurt me?" Emily cried out loud.

"What I want Emily? I want you!" Hotch hold her bask as close to him as possible. Emily let go of her tears at least and cried out in his arms, wrapping herself as close to him as possible, as I little child being comforted by her father.

"That's why I slept with you. Because I'm in love with you. But I can't be. I have a wife a family, a son. I'm your boss and I've worked for your mother." He tried to calm her down.

"I don't care Aaron. I don't care about the job, I don't care if you have I wife, or if you were best friends with my mother. I want _my_ family. I want _you_ Aaron Hotchner. And if I can't have you, would you at least be there for Jaden? He needs you. I can't take care of him all alone. I need you. I only want the best for him."

"I promise Emily. I'll be there for him. But I already have a family. I can't leave Jack for another family. Jaden isn't my only son. I have to try."

"I so tired Hotch. I can't take it anymore. I just want to sleep. I just want to stay in your eyes. Just for tonight. Wouldn't you stay? Just for tonight?" Emily asked, closing her eyes.

"I have to do something first." Emily looked confused. "Jaden, you can some in now." Hotch said lifting his head a bit. When the door slowly opened, Emily looked up, to see her little boy, standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay mommy, and that daddy didn't hurt you again." He said with the cutest voice ever. Emily turned around in Hotch's arms, looking him confused in the eyes.

"He heard the fight. He told me to leave as you said. He was afraid I was hurting you, and I told him that I wasn't leaving before I'd talk to you. He said that if he heard something again, he was going to call the police. He's a very brave little boy, you know? We're lucky to have him as _our_ son, Em." Hotch smiled, and Emily waved her hand to Jaden, inviting him to come over. He jumped up in the bed, stuffing himself between the two of them, lying against Emily.

"Are you okay mommy?" Jaden asked concerned. Emily smiled sadly down at him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Yeah, I'm okay again honey. I'm okay." She hugged him as tight against her body as she could.

"I love you mommy." Jaden said.

"I'm so, so sorry honey." Emily said, and started to tear up again.

"Why?" Jaden couldn't understand why his mother had started crying.

"Because you weren't suppose to hear me and daddy. Sometimes grownups fight and says bad thing to each other that they don't mean. You weren't supposed to hear me and daddy fight. But you reacted the right way. And I'm very proud of you sweetie. I love you. And I promise not to do anything like that against you again Jaden." Emily looked up at Hotch, searching for some help.

"It was wrong for me to just drop of like that, yelling at your mother. I promise never to do such a thing again." Hotch said, letting Emil know he was going to be there for them.

"You promise daddy?" Jaden asked.

Hotch smiled at the little boy, who had turned around and was now looking him in the eyes.

"I promise son. Why don't I make it up to you? Why don't I stay tonight, and I can make pancakes for us in the morning?"

"Kay, daddy." Jaden yawned as he closed his eyes, feeling safe, lying in both of his parents' arms. And before he knew it, all three of them were fast asleep on the big bed.


	7. Why?

The next morning, Emily was awakening by a kiss on her left cheek. But it wasn't who she thought it would be.

"Good morning beautiful." She felt a hand stroking her hair. The voice was too dark to belong to Jaden. But Emily didn't want to open her eyes just yet. She was _way_ too tired.

"You know I love your hair. It's like soft silk in my hands." Emily smiled, turning around facing the man.

"Aaron…" Emily looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness, almost like diamonds. Hotch couldn't help but smiling at look. She was so beautiful. Too beautiful. He just wanted to bow forward and kissed those red lips of hers.

Emily blushed at the closeness of him. She moved a bit forward, still keeping the eye contact. Hotch moved a bit closer to her. But he was too afraid to make the last space, and collide with her lips. Emily was just about to break the distance once again, when they were interrupted.

"Mommy! You're up!"

It was Jaden. He was standing in the doorway watching them in his PJs. His black hair was fluffy and strains were sticking out everywhere. He was holding a big baby-blue bunny ambassador Prentiss had given him as a birthday present.

"Daddy made pancakes!" he said. Hotch stepped aside from Emily, giving her the space to sit up.

* * *

The next couple of days were a bit awkward at work. Emily kept blushing a stumbling over her words, every time she was near Hotch, or as much as thought of him. JJ kept catching her daydreaming. Even though Emily never told anyone anything, everybody knew that Emily was head over heels for Hotch.

After a couple of weeks, it started to get better though. Very Saturday or Sunday he would come over and spend some time with her and Jaden. Sometimes even during the week. Jaden had never been happier. Nor had Emily. She finally had a little family on her own. Their job were hard and she knew that, but whenever they needed to go away, Emily's own mother would take over and have Jaden stay at her place in the time. Luckily, it seemed to be that all the serial killers had taken a break. That meant more time with her family. But it wasn't always that easy. She was still in love with Jaden's father. And it seemed like every time they were about to finally kiss, Jaden had caught them, breaking the magic again. But it was probably for the best. He already had a family and another son of his own. And he kept insisting in trying to make it work between him and Haley. Emily was a bit concerned for her son though. She couldn't imagine how hard and confusing it must be for him. Knowing that his parents weren't together, but kept catching them when about to kiss.

* * *

The BAU team was called for a case in New Jersey, so Jaden had been dropped off at Elizabeth Prentiss'.

Right now he was sitting in the library, making his homework's. He hadn't changed out of the school uniform yet. He was going in this expensive and extremely fine and a high standards private school. Emily just wanted him to go to a normal school like a normal kid, but nothing was too good for the ambassador's grandson. She had paid for the whole thing by herself.

Even though he missed his mommy, Jaden liked staying with his grandma. She was always so nice to him. She was like one of his best friends, and he told her everything about everything there were to tell about. Elizabeth didn't get any info from her daughter, no, she got them from her son! She spoiled him all the time, making sure he knew that he was her little angel. He couldn't lose him like she had lost Emily. But she was too high-nosed to apologize for never being there as a mother when she needed her.

As Jaden just turned the next page, Elizabeth walked in the door.

"Hello my darling, how do you do on your studies? Need any help?" She stood up rank and proud in front of him, trying to be a good as a role model as possible.

"I'm almost finished. It wasn't very hard today." He said, still concentrating on the papers on the desk in front of him.

"Sounds terrific." She said, and turned to walk away.

"Grandma, wait!" Jaden said when she started walking. She slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I have to ask you about something. Do you have time?" He didn't smile, just sat there looking cute, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, of course dear. But right now 'Grandma' has a very important meeting, so it will have to wait until later, Jaden." She said, very stiffly.

"That's okay. I also have to finish me homework, or my teachers will get mad." He slightly smiled to her.

"I'm glad we understand each other." She simply replied, before leaving the room.

* * *

It was a quiet dinner. Nobody said a word.

When it was about time to go to bed, ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss came to Jaden's room to say goodnight. He spent lots of time at her place, so she had the guestroom turn into his new bedroom.

"Are you ready to go to bed now, darling? Have you brushed you teeth and everything?" she asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, grandmother." He answered. He was clearly very tired, lying under the blanket. He didn't want to object her anyway. She had a very sharp face, and her expression was the same. It kind of scared him a bit.

"Earlier, you said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes." Jaden blushed, and tried to hide under the big blanket. It was a bit embarrassing.

"Well, what is it?" The ambassador wasn't known to be very patient.

"Well, I was just thinking…" He was a bit scared of her reaction.

"And?" she pushed.

"And… When two people love each other, why aren't they together?" He tugged his head under the blue blanket and tightened the grip around his bunny.

"Why, what do you mean, Jaden?" She was a bit confused be his funny question.

"I know mommy and daddy love each other. I've seen it myself." Jaden popped his head up again, as he spoke.

The ambassador laughed a bit.

"I know you want your parents back together. But it's not your choice. It's theirs, sweetheart. It's out of your hands… I'm sorry… But I think it's time for you to get some sleep. Goodnight, sweetheart." She squeezed his hand once, before leaving the room.

"Goodnight to you too, grandma. Sleep well." Was his last words, before the lights went out.


	8. Persuasion

Haley was getting concerned. Hotch was always working on some case, and if they finally got some off, he was spending it with Emily and Jaden and not her and Jack. She wanted Jack to grow up with his father around. And she wanted her husband back. This Emily was too big of a threat for her. And she didn't like it _at all_.

* * *

Emily and Hotch were sitting in the big couch at Emily's. Jaden was already fast asleep in his bedroom.

"Aaron… Why don't you go home? It's Friday and you haven't been home all week. Jack misses you, I'm sure of that. And Haley probably misses you too." Emily said softly, leaning her head against his warmth chest, felling his heartbeat.

"But you aren't there." He said in argue. Emily felt a pinch in her heart, like a needle poking it.

"You got to stop… I can't take it anymore." Emily began to shiver, and a tear felt from her left eye.

"But I'm in love with _you_. How can I stop it? I _want_ to be with you."

"Then divorce your wife." Emily said looking him in the eyes. He stiffened and swallowed hard.

"I thought so…" Emily said quietly. He looked down a bit embarrassed at his lack of braveness.

"Aaron, if you insist in making it work with them, what are you still during here? I understand, I'm not going to stop you. You love them. Both of them. I was just a slip, a onetime thing. And that's okay. You married your wife for a reason. And you should keep holding on to that. I'll find happiness with another guy someday. Don't think of me. And you could still come and pick up Jaden every Sunday and take him to the zoo or something like that. You see me every day at work, we'll still be friends. Just not this close. And trust me when I say that it's for the best." Emily felt her heart breaking at her own words, but she knew it was for the best.

"Your right…" He sighed. "I don't know why I'm still here. I should go fight for my own family."

Hotch stood up, and walked away, leaving Emily alone in the silence of loneliness taking over, not only the room, but her.

* * *

Emily and Hotch stopped seeing each other. Hotch spent all his time with Jack and Haley. Sometimes he even forgot that he had plans with Jaden, leaving a devastated boy behind. But Emily tried her best not to interfere, and just trying comforting her son. Haley was happy. Even though he was there, it never felt like he really _was_ there. Only when Jack was around. They almost never talked. Never kissed. He stopped telling her that he loved her, like he used to. Now it was JJ's turn to get concerned. Emily almost never smiled anymore. And Hotch seemed more hard and strict than usual. And Emily and Hotch never talked anymore. JJ could see how much they both hurt. She had to do something. It just simply couldn't continue like this. She could barely stand just looking at it. She tried talking to Emily, but she kept saying that it was up to Hotch, and not her. So JJ did the only thing she could do. Went to Hotch.

* * *

Hotch's eyes flicked open, the moment he heard the knocking on the door.

He hadn't slept very well in some time, and was always tired. But he had to stay awake. Because every time he closed his eyes, he saw Emily standing in front of him. Giggling and smiling at him. Tempting him. Saying he could do whatever he wanted to do with her. But it was like every time he tried to move, he discovered that his hands were chained. The image of Haley and Jack came up, holding him back. But Emily kept standing in front of him like before. Asking him with lust in her voice, why he didn't come? And then everything went black. And the image of a little wet, cold and scared raven-haired boy came up. It was Jaden. Hotch had forgotten about him again, and now he was standing in the rain, waiting for his daddy to come home. But he couldn't. He was chained by Haley and Jack.

"Come in." he said.

A blonde head popped in, and moved to the middle of the room.

"Hi, Hotch… We need to talk." She said softly, almost like a whisper. Her concern was clear.

"JJ, have a seat." Hotch tried to give her a small smile, but she didn't buy it, he could see that. But she sat down anyway.

"I'm really concerned Hotch…" JJ looked up at the man in front of him. She hoped that he would pick up the signs.

"About what? Is something wrong? You know you can always count on me."

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine. Really, that's not the issue."

"I don't understand. Then what is it?" he asked, not getting it at all.

"You and Emily…"

"Me and-? ... I'm sorry JJ, but I really don't know what you're talking about. Emily and I are just fine. No problems there. Why don't you just go back to work?" Hotch smiled and laughed lightly, trying to focus on the papers on his disk, pretending that everything was alright. But of course, once again, she didn't buy it.

"Hotch… Don't be stupid. Don't you think I know?" JJ tried making him understand.

"JJ, this is none of your business. Stay out of it!" His smile turned into anger.

"No, Hotch! I'm not going to just watch as things get worse! Do you think I see how much you're both hurt? You have to do something! And soon! I don't know long either of you can continue like this!" JJ almost yelled.

"She started this! _She_ was the one telling me to _fight _for my marriage, _fight_ for my family!" he argued.

"I really don't want to get into whatever you two have; all I know is that you need to go talk to her! As soon as possible!" JJ threatened him, before leaving the room. She knew that her argument came through in that big skull of his.

But what she didn't know was that one of Haley's friends just had the same talk with her, telling her to fight for her marriage and go talk to Hotch, before it was too late, and she would lose him…


	9. Caugth In Act

Hotch leaned forward. He was so close to her lips now, it almost hurt. But she didn't turn back. She just stayed. Just stood there, watching his eyes with desire and lust. She slowly leaned forward. The space was almost gone, when…

Alright, I'm not going to tell you anymore now. Instead, I'm going to take you a few hours back in time:

* * *

Emily had just gotten to work. It was Monday morning and she was tired. Jaden didn't want to go to bed last night. He and Hotch had had an appointment, but he had stood him up once again. But Jaden had decides that he wasn't going to go to bed, until his father showed up like promised. He wasn't just going to move on with his life and do nothing about it anymore. So Emily had to wait till he was so tired that he felt asleep. And, damn, that boy stayed up all night! She had barely closed her eyes, before it was time to wake up again. She had tried to call Hotch during the night but he hadn't answered her one single time.

Hotch was standing in his office, watching as Emily sat down in the bullpen. She was the only one there. He closed his eyes. He was _so_ damn tired. Emily had kept calling him all the night before. But he already knew why. He had stood Jaden up again. He loved the little boy, and couldn't stand during this to his own son, but… But he had to do it. Emily told him to go fight. And he was going to. He was so addicted to Emily and Jaden; he couldn't be with them anymore. Not for some time at least. Just until everything went back to normal again. But he knew that that wasn't ever going to happen. So he was going to take JJ's advice, and go talk to Emily before he would lose them again.

He hesitated a bit, before he stepped out of the room, choosing not to go down the stairs to her.

"Agent Prentiss?" He raised his voice to make sure he was heard.

"Yes, sir?" she simply answered, meeting his gaze.

"I need to talk with you later. Could you come up in my office after lunch?" His pose was serious, relaxed shoulders, rank back, but his eyes showed her differently. They were filled with a mix of sorrow, hope, desperation, begging her to understand and say yes.

"Of course sir. No problem." She smiled at him before both of them returned to their work, as the others showed up.

* * *

"As I said Haley, you have to go talk to him!"

"I can't he's always at work…"

"Then go his work!"

"But what am I going to say?" Haley was desperate after help by now.

"If you don't know what to say, then don't say anything!" her friend advice still called Haley some doubt.

"What do you mean?"

"Just walk in there, go strictly into his office, and kiss him senseless. Trust me honey, he'll get the picture."

"But what if he's in a meeting or something?"

"That's not yours to worry about sweetie. If he wants to save this marriage as well, it doesn't care."

"Okay… But I'm going to do it at lunch time then. He's probably not busy by then."

"Alright, good to hear Haley. I'm really glad. I hope everything will work out just fine. And I'm sure it will."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Haley asked, still not sure about the plan.

"Trust me honey. It'll all work out just fine." She said, smiling.

* * *

It was about lunchtime at the BAU. Emily heart had been beating in her chest like crazy. She was looking forward to getting over with the meeting with Hotch. It was killing her to just be around him. It was horrible!

Haley had just gotten inside her car. She was a bit late, but she was still going to make it.

So when Emily was done in the cafeteria, she decided to go in to his office and get over with the whole thing.

Haley drove as fast as she could, but the traffic was unbelievable. It would take her at least 20 minutes more than expected.

Emily gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." a male voice answered. It was Hotch. Emily quietly stepped inside the room.

"Prentiss, you're a bit early." He said, returning her smile.

"Hi, Aar- Hotch… I finished a bit earlier on lunch, and had nothing else to do, so I thought, why not just get it over with?" Her smile was big but a bit hesitating.

Hotch stood up and gestured her to take a seat. He waited till she sat down, before continuing.

"I wanted to talk to you about something… About everything actually…" It was clearly that he had some troubles in expressing himself. "I know I've hurt you. I know I'd only made you cry. And I'm so sorry. I know I hurt Jaden. I really wish things weren't like this, but it is. I don't love my wife anymore. It's been some time…"

"Aaron, you don't have to explain. It's okay that you want to be with your family." Emily got up. But this time Hotch wasn't going to watch her walk away, so he stood up a walked over to her.

Haley finally got out of the car. She was moving toward the elevator.

"No, Emily. I don't want to be with my family. I want to be with _our_ family. I love you Emily. Can't you see that?"

Haley said hello to the others as she walked into the bullpen.

"If really love me, why don't you prove it?" Emily said. Emily stood up and moved to close to him, that their bodies almost collided. Hotch leaned forward. He was so close to her lips now, it almost hurt. But she didn't turn back. She just stayed. Just stood there, watching his eyes with desire and lust. She slowly leaned forward. The space was almost gone, when Emily moved back. But he wasn't going to let this one escape. So he grabbed her arm, turning her around, and pulled her into a kiss. Emily kissed back.

But just as their lips finally meet, the door shut open. None of them noticed, until they were interrupted by someone speaking.

"Aaron?" It almost came out as a whisper. It was Haley who had caught them. "How could you?" she asked. Emily slowly stepped back.

"Haley! I can explain…" Hotch was taken completely by surprise and of guard.

"No… I don't want to hear it… I can't take it no more. I want a divorce." She said, leaving the room again, tears running down her face.

"Haley!" he yelled after her, but chose but to follow her. Maybe this was a good thing after all. The choice was no longer his. But he wasn't ready. It all happened to fast. But something kept him in the room. He still missed one important piece of the puzzle. The reason why it all begun. SSA Emily Prentiss.

"Emily, are you okay?" he asked, turning to face her.

She was all around in the room, walking back and forward.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Aaron. I'm so sorry Aaron. I'm so, so sorry…" Hotch grabbed her arm and moved them toward the couch.

Taking her into his arms, he tried to calm her down, saying:

"It's okay Emily. It's okay… Calm down. It's not your fault, it's mine. But I don't regret. I don't… I want to be with you, Em."

"Okay." She breathed out.

"It's all going to work out… I promise. But I probably need a place to sleep tonight…" Emily laughed, and leaned into his chest. He kissed her on the head. "I love you." she said in a soft and warm voice. Hotch smiled. Happiness streamed into his body, from his stomach all the way up to his chest. Everything was going to work out just fine, he thought.


	10. Closure

Haley was sitting in a corner in the bedroom. Tears were running down her face. Thoughts rushed through her head.

_How could he do that? I mean, I know he's hurt but to cheat? It has been tough on all of us, but now this? Is he just trying to hurt me on purpose? No… I know that's not true. I know how much he hurts. Maybe this is all for the best? I know change is hard, but if he burns like this, I should let him go… It's probably all for the best. I put too much pressure on him. I guess I wasn't enough. He deserves better. I just got to make sure to toughen up a bit. I know it's going to be hard, but he deserves it. __**I**__ deserve it._ She thought.

The next day, she sent the divorce paper to him. She thought that she might just save both of them money by not going to court.

Hotch didn't know what to do. He wanted to sign the papers, but he couldn't. Not because of Haley, but because of Jack, his son. What was he going to tell him? That daddy was leaving for another family? That him and his mother weren't going to be together anymore? He had never been there. He wasn't there when Jack was born, or when he took his first step. Said his first word. But he was only 2 years old by now. Maybe it was for the best to do it at such a young age. Maybe he wouldn't even realize what was going on.

* * *

Emily turned the key to her apartment. Hotch was standing behind her, afraid for the reaction of the little boy inside. But even more afraid of the _woman_ on the inside: Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, also known as Emily's mother. He was afraid of her reaction when the little boy, her grandson, would start calling him daddy. Emily had never actually told her, _who_ the father was, and Jaden just called him 'daddy'.

The moment Emily stepped aside to allow Hotch access; he was attacked by the raven-haired, brown-eyed, 6 years old little kid named Jaden Prentiss.

"Daddy! I knew you didn't forget me!" he said. Hotch kneeled down in front of him, hugging him tightly, lifting him up in his arms.

"Hey buddy!" Hotch simply replied.

The ambassador quickly stepped forward, but Emily walked in front of her, making sure she couldn't harm anyone.

"Daddy?" she said insulted. "Emily Prentiss, is _this_ the father? Are you sleeping with your boss! Are you completely out of your mind?" she yelled up in Emily's face. She was clearly _very_ angry with her daughter.

"Mother! Calm down! Sit down, and I'll tell you everything." Elizabeth hesitated for a moment at the sight of son and father, but let Emily follow her to the couch.

It took an hour for the ambassador to finally understand and except everything. Or, she really never expected it, but promised to keep quiet and not hate them.

Now Hotch and Emily were lying on Emily king-sized bed. Hotch had his arms tangled around Emily's stomach, holding her tight.

"Do you really want to do this, Aaron?" she asked him a bit concerned, taking one of his hands in hers and kissing it softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _this_. _Us_." She said.

"Well, I love you." He tried, placing small kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"I know you said that before, but… How can you love me when you still have a wife at home?" She turned in his arms, meeting his gaze.

He didn't say anything. All he did was to lean down and kiss her senseless till she was gasping after air.

"That's how." He said, leaning forward again, kissing her nose lightly, holding her tight against his body, keeping them both warm.

And like that, both of them quickly fell asleep. It had been a long day.

* * *

But it wasn't going to be the last kind of those days. The next weeks were just as exhausting. After having talked to Emily, they decided that it would be for the best if Hotch stayed at and hotel for some time. They wanted to keep a low profile. But that wasn't the only thing. See, Hotch wasn't still completely sure if he was ready for this. To start a whole new family. Look at how it went the first time he tried that one out. He regretted not being with them, and felt almost guilty to sign the papers and let himself be happy with the woman he really loved. Sure, he still had some feelings for Haley, but all romantically feelings had gone away and got replaced by friendly ones. And after all, she was the mother of his child.

And what about Jack? What was he going to do, when he got a whole new family? What if Jaden didn't like him, and he felled like a replacement? Some kind of changeling? He couldn't live with that on his shoulders.

So he waited and waited, hoping that everything would just go back to normal, and no harm had been done. But he couldn't continue like this for very long anymore. It had cost him too much pain. And Emily that he was on the line if a brake-down.

So she decided to go talk to him.

* * *

Knocking on the door, SSA Emily Prentiss walked into her unit chef's, SSA Aaron Hotchner's, office, not waiting for an answer.

"Hotch, we have to talk." She said, walking to his desk. She liked calling him Aaron better, which _was_ his name, but had gotten use to calling him 'Hotch', since she joined the BAU.

"What about?"

"You. Me. Jaden. Haley. The divorce, everything." Her voice was soft, but still firm.

"Alright…" he said, pushing himself away from the desk, allowing himself to sit on the couch with Emily.

"Aaron, we both know you can't keep doing this. You're on the edge of a break down, I can see it, I know you." She lay her head on his shoulder, and toke her legs up under her body.

"But what am I suppose to do? I can't leave my family." His outcome sounded a bit angry, but Emily knew it was in desperation and frustration.

"You don't have to leave you your family, silly. _We're_ your family. Me and Jaden. And of course you'll still have Jack. It's not like that. I'm sure Jaden would love him, and who knows, maybe he'll be like my own child in time." Emily giggled lightly to calm him down. It seemed to work for a brief moment.

"I know, I know. But I can't help but to feel concerned and like this whole thing is my fault, and that I'm just quieting."

"And maybe it _is_ your fault, but you know what, who cares? I don't. If you don't love Haley anymore, there's nothing to do about it. You can't control your feelings. And look at it this way; try to think about what it would be like for Jack to grow up like this. It would mark him deeply to see his parents like that, fighting all the time, never talking, never kissing and told each other that they loved each other. He would blame himself. Come on, you're a profiler yourself, you know these things."

"I'll guess you're right… But what about Haley?" He said, looking her in the eyes. How could they be some peaceful and calm?

"She was the one telling you to have the divorce. She constantly tries to call you and get you to sign the papers. Don't you think you've already hurt her enough? Don't you think she deserves some happiness and closure?" She kissed him lightly on the nose. She didn't want to do anything he wasn't ready for yet.

"I guess so… But Emily, do you ever think she will find happiness again?" Hotch asked a bit scared.

"I don't think so, I know." She said smiling. She stood up and ruffled his black hair like a little child, before moving toward the door.

"I'm glad we had this talk." And with those words, she left the room again.

* * *

The same evening, Hotch was sitting by his desk.

He looked down at the papers in front of him. It was the divorce papers.

He hesitated for a brief second, and sighing, he picked up his pen and finally signed the empty spots, leaving the past behind him, ready to start a new life, with the woman he truly loved: Emily Prentiss.

* * *

_**So, we are finally moving toward the end of this fantastic history :P**_

_**But I think I'm going to have another chapter coming up as a closure to everything.**_

_**So sit tight, and prepare for a surprise!**_


	11. A happy family

_**Alright, this is the last chapter. AND the longest one, but I hope you'll read it anyway :D**_

_**Mostly fluff, kind of happy ending, what happens in the future, that sort of things.**_

"Hi Jack buddy! Happy birthday."

"Daddy!" A little now 3 years old boy ran as fast as his could on his small legs toward his daddy, hugging his legs.

Hotch looked up at Haley, after taking the boy in his arms.

"Haley." He said. The divorce had caused some troubles because of the whole thing with Emily, but things were starting to look better now. Haley was very jealous on Emily. _What does she have, that I don't?_ She kept thinking to herself. But after she had seen how happy he had become, and how perfect they looked together as a couple, she had started to accept it. But every time she saw them laugh, hold hands or kiss, something that every couple did, it still hurt a bit in her heart. But she knew that he was happy, and that this was all for the best. He was never hers.

"Aaron." Haley smiled at Hotch.

"Is there any bag or anything I should remember?" he asked, still not completely sure of how everything worked.

"It's in the hallway; you're welcome to come inside."

Aaron simply smiled in return; got in, and picked up the back. Before leaving again, he shook Haley's hand. It seemed like they had to start over for a while. It was still a bit weird.

"Let's go buddy. I have a surprise for you at home." Jack yelled in excitement and ran in his own funny little way, toward the car. Hotch said goodbye, and quickly followed.

Once in the car, Hotch started to speak.

"I have someone very special I want you to meet Jack. She means a lot to Daddy. She's going to be a part of the family now." Hotch ruffled his kid's hair.

"Okay." He said.

"And you know what, she also has a boy. He's a very sweet boy named Jaden. He's 7 years old." Hotch told very excited about Jack finally meeting them after almost a half year. But it was about time, now that they were moving in together in Emily's apartment.

But when Hotch walked into her apartment and Jack saw the two unknown faces, he quickly hid behind his father.

"Hi Jack. I'm Emily." She got down on her knees looking him in the eyes.

"Jack, I want you to meet Emily Prentiss. She's daddy's new girlfriend. Can you say hello to her for me?" Hotch looked down at the boy, as the little hand took his index finger as hostage. He moved a bit forwards, felling Emily's face with the other hand. He started to giggle when she made a funny face.

"Hi." He very simply said. He still had some problems speaking. Emily got up a reach a hand out for Jaden to come. He, too, was a little shy, but got up and walked toward the others.

"Hi Jack, I'm Jaden. I'm your half-brother." Jaden smiled, and reached out a hand.

"Hafboth?" Jack asked. He took Jaden's hand to feel it. The whole room was quiet, waiting for the boy's reaction. But after a minute, Jack burst out in laugher and giggles.

"Hafboth! My hafboth!" Jack giggled, pulling Jaden in to the living room. Hotch let out a breath in release.

Emily couldn't help but to smile at the sight. He had been so nervous about this.

"Hello handsome." She said, pulling him close to her, holding tight around his jacket, kissing him passionately.

Emily stepped out of the building to the apartment. It was freezing cold, and she couldn't understand what Aaron wanted out here. It was about 5 pm and she needed to start cooking dinner soon. The ambassador was over for a visit. But that was when her eyes met with the coach that was parked in front of her.

She looked up, and there he was, sitting in the coach, waiting for her to join him. As she got up and sat down, the horses started to move.

"Aaron, what is this?" She asked happily, smiling and giggling softly. Her eyes sparkled like brown diamonds.

"You look so beautiful, do you know that? You have no idea of what you're doing to me." He smiled. Emily kissed him softly, but quickly returned to their surroundings, enjoining the ride.

They drove around in the city for an hour, before being dropped off at an unknown building for Emily. Slowly, Hotch guided her up. He gave her a key, and kissed her hand like a real gentleman, before leaving her without a word. Emily tried to call after him, but he refused to turn around. Giggling, she decided to play along. It didn't take her very long to find the hotel room. It was extremely luxurious and _extremely_ big. It was very romantic and the bed was huge! It could fit 4 people. Surprised, she looked around, spotting something on the bed. It was an absolutely gorgeous long red dress, with a little note on it.

"Put on the dress and meet me in the restaurant at 7 pm." It said. Beside the dress, her make-up back and lots of hair stuff.

Hotch stood down in the restaurant waiting for his beautiful soon-to-become-bride.

Emily stepped down the staircase. Her dress fit just perfectly around her slim body, showing all the curves. She was absolutely stunning. Hotch couldn't remember if he had ever seen her like his before.

Red lips. Brown eyes. Soft, silky, pale skin. Hair up, some curled trains falling down. His eyes moved from her perfect make-up, to her necklace. He had given it to her after their first year together. His eyes moved a bit further down. The dress gave him just the perfect view.

"Hello my dearest." Aaron greeted her, holding his hand out for her to hold, like the gentleman he truly was.

He dragged her out on the dance floor. They moved slowly in each other's arms. It was _their_ song being played. Emily rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and just let him take the lead.

"I love you." She whispered.

They were now sitting at the table. Aaron had ordered 2 glasses of Champaign for them. A band of violins were playing for them. The waiter soon came out with two glasses.

Emily giggled lightly and sipped her glass, without looking at it. She kept the eye contact with the man sitting in front of her. He silently took his hand in hers. She blushed lightly and looked down, a bit embarrassed and overwhelmed by the whole thing. And that's when she saw it.

The ring.

It was on the button of the glass. A little diamond shinned up in her eye. Shocked she looked up at him. He smiled and laughed softly.

Without saying a word, Aaron simply got up from his seat and kneeled in front of her.

"Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?"

Emily sat still, completely in shock. Hotch's heartbeat started to quicken. After a minute, he slowly raised from his keens, feeling slight embarrassed. That was when Emily attacked him, hugging him. He was taken by so big of a surprise that he dropped on the floor, still wrapped in her arms, as she felt her neck close in the warmth of her soft arms.

"YES! Of course! Yes!" She nearly yelled in his ears.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She laughed. Hotch let out the breath he had been holding. "Wow. I almost thought for a moment, that-" He didn't get to say anything more. "That I was going to say no? Not a chance! Of course I'll marry you! Oh my, Hotch! I love you! I love you so much! I love you, Aaron Hotchner. I love you…" As they slowly got up, the whole room started clapping. Emily leant up and gently kissed him.

Her dress was white and long. It covered her shoes. Her hair was up in the most beautiful haircut ever, decorated with pearls and roses. The bridal veil hung down, covering her face. She had never been more beautiful then now. This was _her_ moment to shine. And _no one_ was going to ruin this.

As she walked down the aisle followed by her father, she looked at all the familiar faces. JJ was sitting in a light blue dress. Reid was next to her. Morgan was sitting in a white tuxedo with a dark red tie next to an over-geared Garcia. Rossi, sitting on the other side, lightly squeezed her shoulder to calm her down, while whipping a tear away. Her mother was sitting on the other side, smiling proudly at her. Jaden was sitting next to her, holding Jack's hand. Jaden had just turned 11. Haley was sitting next to Jack. Everyone seemed to be there. Even Strauss had pulled out dress had fit her attitude and had come. She looked up at the man in front of her. She smiled. He was so beautiful. It almost scared her how cool he seemed. Cause she wasn't very relaxed. Her heart pumping away, she imagined all the things that could go wrong. But as she was standing at the end, facing her beloved-soon-to-be-husband, all the worries in the world disappeared.

"With great joy, we come together to join this man, Aaron Hotchner, and this woman, Emily Prentiss, in matrimony." Emily smiled at Aaron, as the minister spoke.

"This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife."

"I promise you Emily, that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us." Emily shivered as Aaron spoke. Now it was her turn:

"I promise you Aaron, that I will be your loving and loyal wife from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us."

After her mother had spoken her words, Jaden got up with a red pillow in his hands. Two golden rings were lying on top of them.

"Each of you has rings for each other. Would you exchange them?" the minister asked.

No one said a word as Hotch placed the ring on Emily's finger. Smiling, she took the other ring in her hand, a placed it on his finger.

"As a ceaseless reminder of this hour, and of the promise you have made to each other, these rings also speak of the oneness you now experience as husband and wife." The minister said while they exchanged rings. After that, he continued:

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter the days of your life together. And may your days be good, and long upon the earth." Emily lightly laughed for a second as he continued:

"Because they have so affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other, so also do I declare that Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He smiled and nodded lightly toward Aaron. Slowly, he moved his hands up and removed the veil, before putting his lips onto hers for the first time, as man and wife. The whole hall started clapping.

As they ran through the big doors, into their new life, they were attacked by flying rice.

Emily had never felt so happy in her whole life, holding Aaron's hand, laughing, smiling, all their friends and family surrounding them, throwing rice at them. Aaron took her hand around Emily's waist, and pulled her close to him. As he took her face in his hands, he eased his lips onto her, for a long a passionate kiss. All the people around them started to yell and clap, excitingly.

Emily was standing in the kitchen, cooking dinner. She looked down at her stomach. It was still flat. She smiled, as two strong arms wrapped around her stomach, holding her close in a thigh hug from behind.

"Aaron, a have a surprise for you later honey." She said, turning around in her arms.

"And what's that? I don't think I can wait until dinner is ready." He smiled, kissing her softly.

"You'll have to wait till after the kids have gone to bed." She kissed once him once more. She still couldn't get enough of him, even after 2 years of marriage.

"Why? Can't you tell me now?" he laughed. She simply shocked her head, cutting him off.

"Well, let me tell you this, if you don't show me, I might just have to bite you." He giggled as he started to kiss her neck. She leaned her head to the side to allow him better access, as he started to nibble her skin with his teeth.

"Hey, don't bite me!" She laughed, not removing her head. "Alright, alright, I'll show you. It'll just be one moment." And with those words, she practically ran out of the room, leaving him alone.

When she got back, she was holding a little box.

"You want to get married again?" he joked, smiling at her excited face.

"No silly, just open the box!" She laughed. She was starting to get impatient with him.

"Alright, alright, I'll open it." Hotch laughed, kissing her softly, before taking the lit of the blue box. Inside was a little white plastic thingy. A birth control test. There were 2 small red strips on it. Aaron glared confused up at Emily. He was completely out of words.

"Emily? Are you-?" His eyes were suddenly filled with hope, but still completely out of words.

"Yes. Yes Aaron. Yes honey, I'm pregnant." She smiled as big as she could, hoping that he would like the news, and not hate her, or wanting to destroy the child or give it away. She meant, they haven't really discussed the issue before. They already _had_ two children. She wasn't really sure if he was ready, but she wanted another child, before she grew too old. She wanted to make things up, try once more. She always felt like she failed on Jaden, letting him grow up without telling him about her father. And she was almost sure that Hotch regretted not being there more for Jack through his childhood, or having been around when Jaden grew up.

Hotch looked at her once, not knowing how to respond. He was so happy. He just wanted to scream and shout. He was going to be a daddy!

"Oh my God! Emily!" Hotch took her at the waist, and swung her around once. "Yes! Oh my God! I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY AGAIN! Yes! Emily! Oh my God, I can't _believe_ it! This is amazing!" he shouted out, so the whole world could hear how proud and happy he was.

Emily sighed in relief, and laid her head on his chest. She smiled and laughed slightly at his reaction. She hadn't seen that one coming…

"Hi, Jackie Buddy." Emily smiled as she nuzzled his hair lightly, as he entered the room.

"Hi Emmy!" he answered, looking at her big stomach. "How's lil' sis doin'?" he asked, trying to play cool. Some friends at school taught him how to speak, _differently_, would be a good work, but he wasn't very good at it. Hotch and Emily didn't really like it very much, but he kept saying that it sounded good, and that he wouldn't stop.

Emily looked down, smiling. She was at the end of the pregnancy, and she was starting to look forward to give birth. I mean, it hurt like hell, and she knew that after having Jaden, but she was getting tired of having to carry another human inside of her. Especially when the baby was getting old enough to get out of her.

"She's doing fine right now, although she's kicking a lot. You got a real ninja sister, you know that?" Emily tinkled him under the cheek, so he started to giggle.

"Can't think that she can still be in your tummy. How's that possible?" Jack asked a bit confused about how it was even possible at all, to have another human growing inside of her. He found it really freaky and wicked. He didn't even know how it got inside of her; just that it did. He had considered trying to ask, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Especially not if it had anything to do with aliens or something like that. It was just too creepy for him. He slowly and hesitating placed a small hand on her stomach. He almost jumped, when he felt a little kick. He quickly removed his hand, causing Emily to laugh a bit. He was so cute sometimes. She really loved that boy. She knew how hard Haley's dead had been on him, and she really just wanted to be there and support him, but she wasn't sure about what to do, or how to react. Sometimes it even felt a bit awkward being near to Aaron or Jack. But Aaron let her in, and let her support him, and she was grateful for that.

"Don't worry baby, she won't hurt you, she just likes to kick a bit more than normally." Emily smiled, but when she felt something wet slide down her legs, the smile quickly disappeared. She looked down and discovered that her water had just broken.

"Jack sweetie? Can you do me a favor and give me my phone?" Emily tried to smile, but Jack immediately sensed that something was wrong, and started searching for her phone. Soon Jaden was standing in the room, looking completely shocked at her. He was afraid that something was going wrong.

"M- Mommy?" His voice was low and filled with concern.

"Hey Jaden honey." Emily smiled at her boy, trying to calm him down. "Everything's alright, sweetie, my water just broke, that's all."

"How can water break?" he asked, just even more concerned and now also completely confused by her statement. "What does that mean?"

"It means that mommy's going to give birth to your baby sister now." Emily tried to stand up, leaning against the table, as the first contraction came. She closed her eyes for a second, but got herself under control. She was sure as hell not going to break in front of her and Aaron's children. Emily smiled brightly, when Jack came with her phone in his hand. She quickly pressed number 1 and called.

"Emily, I'm kind of in the middle for something right now. Can it wait?" Hotch had seen that it was her calling on the screen.

"Yeah, I really don't really care about that right now, Aaron. I need you home. My water just broke." Emily sounded a bit angry, but it clearly got Hotch dumping everything in his hands for the moment.

_I'm going to be a daddy, I'm going to be a daddy, my wife and I are going to have a baby again! _Aaron drove as fast as he could, driving home.

"Push! Emily I need you to push now!" the doctor ordered at the hospital. Aaron squeezed her hand tight, just before she closed her eyes, and pushed one more time. This was harder than she remembered.

"Fuck!" she yelled. She let out a breath, trying to get hold on some air, before she was going to push again.

"Push!" the doctor said ones more.

She gave everything she could, pushing as hard as possible, and soon she heard a little crying voice. The baby was out. _Finally!_ Emily thought. But who could blame her?

"Congratulation! It's a little healthy girl. Watch out, she's very wild." The doctor informed them, as he handed Emily her child.

"Just like her mother." Aaron teased. Emily slapped him ones in the stomach, before taking the little thing into her hand. She was indeed very wild, but the moment she laid down on Emily's chest, hearing her heartbeat, she became quiet. Emily looked down. She was so small it was unbelievable! She held her tight wrapped in her arms, not letting anything happen to her.

Emily was still lying in the hospital, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she answered, looking down at her little daughter.

The door opened as quickly as possible, and two blonde girls stepped inside. It was JJ and Garcia, practically ran into the room, pushing the other one away. But when JJ saw that Emily was in the middle of breastfeeding, she stopped and stretched her arm, stopping Garcia too. Garcia, still curios as hell, grabbed JJ's shoulder and leaned her head forward so she could she. Emily looked so happy and peaceful, smiling proudly, with her little baby girl in her arms. But when Emily heard sobbing, she quickly turned her attention away from the baby. Garcia and JJ was hugging and sobbing, looking down at her. Emily smiled and giggled softly at the sight. This was so amusing!

"Hey, calm down, it's alright." Emily said.

"But she's _so_ cute!" Garcia finally cried out. "Like a mini cupcake or a puppy…" JJ looked around, wondering.

"JJ, is everything alright?" Emily asked after some time, a bit concerned.

"Where's the daddy?" she asked.

"Aaron? He was just dropping Jack and Jaden off at his mothers. He's coming right back." Emily assured her. "Hey, Garcia, can I talk to JJ for a second?" she asked.

"Well of course you may, I'll just leave you two and the little cutie-pie alone for a moment." She blinked ones, before tiptoeing out of the room. When out of sight, JJ sat down on the chair next to the bed where Emily was lying.

"So, have you come up with a name yet?" she asked.

"Actually, that was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. Me and Aaron have been talking, and we decided that we are going to name her after you…" Emily let out a breath, finally having said it.

"You're going to name your daughter Jennifer Jareau?" the blonde woman asked a bit confused.

"No, you silly dumb. We're going to name her Jennifer Hotchner Prentiss. Short, Jenny." Emily laughed a bit at her confusion.

"Oh! I see…" JJ smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"And we were also hoping that you would be the godmother…" Emily started to blush a bit, after she asked. She wasn't sure about how JJ was going to react.

"Well, Emily… I got to think about that a bit…" JJ teased her friend, giggling softly. Emily slapped her arm ones, not finding it very amusing.

"Hey!" JJ said, still not serious. "I'm just kidding Em. I would love to be the godmother!" JJ raised herself from the chair, to sit next to Emily on the bed. She tickled Jenny's neck, before Emily gave her to JJ, making sure that she would hold her right, so nothing would happen.

"Hey, little Jenny. My name is also Jennifer, but my friends just call me JJ. You can call me that too. But, of course you have to wait till you can talk." Emily laughed a bit. This was nice. Like a whole new start.

"Hey, Jenny? What do you say to meet Garcia? I'll bet she's dying out there to see you." JJ said, laughing. But before any of them could get up to open the door for their friend, someone opened the door for them, and stepped inside. It was Hotch, followed by a practically jumping Garcia, not wanting to wait for allowance to step back inside.

"I found this one on the way inside." Hotch smiled, looking at the three women in front of him.

Emily looked up and smiled at her beautiful husband. She loved him so much; she couldn't believe he was hers. She couldn't believe that a guy like him, would love her, but he did. With all his heart. And it made her so happy, just to be around him.

He simply smiled back at her, and walked over to the bed, letting Garcia attack.

Some hours later, when Garcia finally realized that the happy family may want some privacy. It had after all been a very long day, and they probably wanted some sleep by now.

Hotch laid down on the bed, next to Emily. He looked down at her, and his little baby girl. She was _finally_ sleeping, so he was afraid to wake her up. So instead, he put his attention on her mother, and his wife, Emily. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They were sparkling so beautifully. She was so beautiful; there were no words to describe. He lifted his hand, and placed his thumb lightly on her rose red lips. She almost reminded him of a modern snow white. She shivered gently under the touch, but simply kissed his finger softly, smiling and giggling briefly, when Hotch signaled her to keep quiet, because of the sleeping baby. Emily looked down. Jenny looked so cute and peaceful when she slept. Emily couldn't help but to raise Jenny in her arms, kissing her carefully on the forehead. Hotch also raised his hand, to stroke the little girl's cheek. Emily smiled at the sight, before carefully placing the little girl in the crib, next to the bed.

"Isn't she just lovely?" she asked.

"She is indeed lovely. _And_ loveable. _And_ cute." Aaron smiled, looking back at Emily, who poked him lightly in the side, making sure he wasn't going to keep going for hours.

But before he could say something, she grabbed his tie tightly, and dragging his lips onto hers. He smiled, deepening the kiss, but draw the line there. They were in a hospital after all. But felling their tongues colliding like his, he knew that this was where he belonged. Holding her in his arms.

And though the following years were hard and tough, keeping family and job together, trying to keep a relationship, he never let go of her. Never. And even today, he's still holding her in his arms. And her eyes are still filled with the same happiness, letting him gold her as tight as possible, sticking together. Like two hearts becoming one…

_**The End!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and tell me what you think. Or if you have any ideas for a new story, feel welcome to share! :D**_


End file.
